comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-81648)
Steven "Steve" Rogers is a former military commander turned Super Soldier. History Early Life Born in 1920, Steve spent his childhood in a small town in Arizona in a single-storey house with two bedrooms, meaning he had to share a bedroom with his brother, James. This caused them to be bullied because of the size of their house. The bullying led to Steve bulking up and standing his gorund against them. He was always patriotic, pinning flags to his bedroom wall and getting angry when people insulted the USA. This lead to him being considered a bully, due to insulting people of foreign origin. However, he slowly grew to accept them and become less violent. His parents threatened to beat him if he didn't get good grades, so he became an incredibly intelligent child. Over the years, he read all sorts of books about the various wars the USA had participated in and his mind developed to become extremely strategy-oriented. He became friends with Frank Simpson, who lived just down the road, and together they pretended to be soldiers. They'd spend hours at a time out in the desert, acting out battles they'd read about. However, Frank's parents broke up and his father took Frank with him to California. This changed Steve's life, and put him into depression for several months. Over the next three years, Steve managed to get over his depression, and made new friends at school. However, none of them compared to Frank in any way. Becoming tired of Sandton, Steve's mum, Sarah, left. Just before she went, she told Steve to leave as well. He didn't at first, but he eventually started to think about moving to New York. Move to New York After turning 18, Steve moved to New York, abandoning his parents and brother. He worked at a butcher shop, and earnt enough money for a one bedroom apartment. He met his old friend, Frank Simpson in New York, and discovered that he'd gone back to Arizona, just after Steve had left. Frank had moved to New York to be with his best friend once again. It was through Frank that Steve met Peggy Carter, who he fell in love with. Peggy and Steve spent all their spare time together, and after three years, he proposed. Their wedding was set for the 26th of December, but America entered World War 2, and Steve was faced with the monumentous decision of helping in the war or staying with his fiancee. Eventualy, Peggy decided that if his heart was with protecting his country, he should go, and that she'd wait for him. A day later, he enrolled in the army. Captain in the War Steve was part of the Dutch East Indies Campaign, before being pulled out by S.H.I.E.L.D, who saw him as an asset. He was sent on various Black Ops missions, being part of some of the greatest World War 2 events never heard of by the public. He infiltrated several concentration camps, pushing back the Nazi forces. While other soldiers were praying to be saved, he took out entire squads singlehandedly and discovered secrets that put the advantage on the Allies' side. Nick Fury, who by now had been promoted to Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, had him join his team, dubbed the Howling Commandos. Together, the Commandos annihilated a Nazi base hidden in the Alps. This is where he first met Baron Helmut Zemo, who became a constant obstacle for the next six months. Steve's amazing work got him promoted to Captain in almost no time. He did his job well, and became a highly respected figure, nicknamed Captain America by newspapers nationally. The main propaganda symbol across the USA, he went undercover for a while, travelling to Latveria disguised as politician, Georgia Copreight. It was here that he came across Baron Helmut Zemo, who had been put in place by Adolph to monitor Latveria's activities. Steve managed to infiltrate Zemo's inner circle and took him down from the inside, managing to knock him off a cliff, and watched his body hit the ground, to make sure his greatest foe had finally been terminated. An Arizona Call Home After the Latveria incident, he was informed that a S.H.I.E.L.D base in Arizona had been taken hostage by a Weapon X Serum test subject. His patriotism lead him to head straight there, and was soon in the base. It turns out that Johann, calling himself the Red Skull, has scared most of the guards and scientists into working for him, and Steve has to fight his way through. Eventually, Steve and Johann come face to face, and a battle begins. Due to his Super Soldier abilities, Johann gains the advantage and gets Rogers to the point of death. A True Captain America is Born In his last moments, he managed to grab hold of a syringe with Serum in it, and injected himself, taking the risk of turning red. Evening out the battle, Steve managed to knock Red Skull to the ground. As a last resort however, Schmidt detonated a bomb, accidentally being caught in the blast, and knocking Steve through a wall, into the cryogenic freezer used to store the Serum. In his final moments, he sent a message to S.H.I.E.L.D over radio communication, requesting they tell Peggy that he's sorry for abandoning her. He then fell unconscious, during which time his body froze, leaving him immobilised. Found By S.H.I.E.L.D Several weeks after the Red Skull incident, Nick Fury sent several soldiers to search the base. They found the frozen body of Steve, and tried to defreeze him. However, they decide that he's dead, and leave his frozen body, not bothering to check. The soldiers were ordered to block the entrance to the now abandoned base, to make sure noone gets in. As most of it was underground, they detonated it, causing the entrance to collapse, tonnes of concrete barricading it shut, meaning that the chances of Steve escaping were near impossible. 71 Years Later Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Captain America frequently exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of the Super-Soldier serum. He is transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning (and likely into superhuman levels). Captain America is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. *''Enhanced Strength: Captain America's physical strength is enhanced to beyond human, and is sufficiently strong enough to lift 2 tons, though he can probably lift more. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. *Enhanced Speed: Captain America can run at a speed between 36 to 75 miles per hour. When challenged, he's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. *Enhanced Agility: Captain America's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He also has the ability to leap 60 yards out in a single bound and 40 ft into the air without a running start. *Enhanced Reflexes: Captain America's reflexes are at superhuman level. His reaction speed is 40 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time He can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Enhanced Stamina': Captain America's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. He can even hold his breath under water for 3 minutes. *'Enhanced Durability': Captain America's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, He can withstand great impacts such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Captain America's body is durable to the point when he was being punched by a corrupt soldier in the torso, it resulted in his wrists breaking thanks to his super-dense muscles. He can also withstand the impact of a car going 80 mph and survive it with little harm other than a sore body. He can also withstand massive explosions; this level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career. *Enhanced Healing: He is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a day or two", while bullet and knife puncture wounds heal in a matter of hours and, in some cases, just a couple of minutes respectively. He has even healed from a broken neck, broken limbs and holes through his chest in a week. He has also become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *Disease Resistance: Captain America is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill after receiving the Super-Soldier Serum. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. *Alcohol Immunity: Captain America is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. *Enhanced Aging: The Weapon X Serum dramatically slows the aging process due to extensive regeneration of healthy cells. *Enhanced Senses: Roger's senses have also been augmented. He can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. *Enhanced Human Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. Abilities '''Master Martial Artist:' Captain America he has mastered numerous martial arts like marine combat, muay-thai, boxing, judo and jiujitsu. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. Weapons Proficiency: He uses staffs, bludgeons, and has immense skill with swords. He likely received training with different kinds of weapons during his wartime for undercover infiltration missions in the event of not being able to use a gun. Master Acrobat: Rogers' years of training have made him an expert in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. Indomitable Will: Rogers is a very strong willed person second to none. He was able to suppress all forms of temptation including physical, mental, and sexual. Expert Marksman: He could throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms his masterful sharpshooter sniper. Advanced Military Operator: Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Master Tactician and Strategist: Captain America is "a tactical genius". He has been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He's capable of formulating sufficient victory plans in an extremely short amount of time, and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the needs of the situation. Notes *Steven Rogers of Earth-81648 was thought of on the spot when PhotonCommander10 was writing a Captain America fan fiction. Category:Super Strength Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Earth-81648 Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Agility Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Monarch Members (Earth-81648) Category:Super Speed Category:Super Soldiers Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:The Monarchs (Earth-81648) Category:Single Characters Category:Heroes of Earth-81648 Category:Heterosexual Characters